


Expression Lines

by Talullah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines were there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for rhapsody11 who requested a Firefly drabble starring Inara.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

The lines were there. Inara knew it would take years for them to develop into the canyons of old age but they were there nonetheless, marring her beauty and thus threatening her livelihood. When had she started worrying? She had always been shrewd and self-guarded, an excellent manager of clientele and revenue. Her financial independence was located within a decade.

Plus, she loved being glamorous and wanted instead of poor and helpless. Any compromises had been worth it. Why the pain when Mal called her a whore, then? Why want so badly what he did not offer? Pointless, painful, stupid.

_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
